undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
SOUL Colors
Soul Colors are colors of souls that you may change into during some battles. Red (Determination) The Red Soul is your default soul. Their associated items are the Stick and the Bandage, which are also the items that the player starts with. It can move in any direction at a constant speed, and can slow down by holding X or Shift. Aqua (Patience) The Cyan Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight ScribbleMasterer. Their associated items are the Toy Knife and the Faded Ribbon, found in the Ruins. It can move on the edge of a circle, and, not unlike the Red Soul, can slow down by holding X or Shift. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, the screen will fill with moving, rotating knives that you must avoid. When the act button is pressed, The Cyan Soul heals with Bandages. Orange (Bravery) The Orange Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight Grillby and Ant Sized Froggit. Their associated items are the Tough Glove and the Manly Bandanna, found from the Snowdin Shopkeeper. When Orange, you cannot stop moving. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, many falling circles of 5 hands will drop from the top of the screen. When the act button is pressed, The Orange Soul heals with Thumbs Up. Blue (Integrity) The Blue Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight Papyrus or Sans. Their associated items are the Ballet Shoes and the Old Tutu, found in the Waterfall. It can move left and right normally, but has platformer physics, and like the Red Soul, can slow down by holding X or Shift. When Fighting Photoshop Flowey, Ballet Shoes move up and down while moving forward. When the act button is pressed, The Blue Soul's Ballet Shoes lift up, showing music notes that heal. Purple (Perseverance) The Purple Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight Muffet. Their associated items are the Torn Notebook and the Cloudy Glasses, from Gerson. It can move left and right normally, but when up and down are pressed, the soul moves along to the next line. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, negative words will cross from between two columns of books. When the act button is pressed, the negative words are replaced with positive words that heal. Green (Kindness) The Green Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight Undyne. Their associated items are the Burnt Pan and the Stained Apron, found in Hotlands. When playing, you cannot move; however, pressing the arrow keys turn a shield that blocks attacks. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, there will be three pans rapidly flipping out multiple flames. When the act button is pressed, the Green Soul heals with Eggs. Yellow (Justice) The Yellow Soul is a soul that you encounter when you press the Yellow Button after Dr. Alphys upgrades your phone. Their associated items are the Empty Gun and the Cowboy Hat, Bought from Bratty and Catty. It's very similar to the Red Soul, but with a shooting mechanic. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, a gun will appear in the middle, and shoot bullets wherever some crosshairs point to. When the act button is pressed, the Yellow Soul heals with Four-Leaf Clovers. Soul colors past Justice are not to be considered Canon within the Undertale universe, they are fan-made past this point. Black (Hatred) The Black Soul is a soul that isn't encountered by the player, but rather used by the Dark Corpse. Associated items are the Gauntlets of Despair and Robes of Deception, which are worn by the Dark Corpse. One that utilizes a black soul has no HP, and is defeated when they reach full HP, making healing the new objective and rendering the FIGHT option useless. If a black flag is shown from the Snowball Game, the text is "Filled with anger and rage, you sent 'Ball' to Hell by stuffing it down the hole." Indigo (Curiosity) The Indigo Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight Agroid. Associated items are the Handy Wrench and the Clockwork Helmet, which are either found in the Colosseum of the First Human Village, or in the Core. When your soul is indigo, portals found on walls can be accessed to teleport to another side of the bullet board, or to another bullet board overall. If an indigo flag is shown from the Snowball Game, the text is "You wondered what would happen if 'Ball' was taken down, so you came up with an idea" Rainbow (Spirit) The Rainbow Soul is a very rare soul that can only be encountered by having 7 souls absorbed. Natis Prosec is the only known human to have naturally had this soul. Associated items are the General Sword and the Refined Breastplate, which are found in the Home of Natis. When your soul is rainbow, you have a large amount of power, but may have to go through the hardships of any other soul encountered in the game. If a rainbow flag is shown from the Snowball Game, the text is "With your many ethics and concepts, you finally decided to defeat 'Ball' once and for all" Brown-striped (Freedom) The Brown-striped SOUL is a SOUL encountered when you fight Ethan Conley. Associated items include the Messy Jacket and the Severely Tight Pair of Gloves, both of which Ethan possesses. When your SOUL is brown-striped, you fall from the top of the bullet board to the bottom, dodging several pillars that block the way. If you achieve a brown-striped flag after completing Ball Game in Snowdin, the text you get from checking it is "Knowing that 'Ball' was suffering, you decided to free it from this world." As Ethan wears the items associated with this SOUL, and actually has a violet SOUL himself, it has been speculated that a terrifying incident happened between Ethan and another person with the brown-striped SOUL once. Tiger (Loyalty) The Tiger SOUL is an artificial SOUL created by Dr. Katt and used by Tiger. The Tiger SOUL is an orange SOUL with black stripes running down it. The items associated with the Tiger SOUL are the TMT-Branded Knife and the TMT-Branded Perfume. When the player possesses a Tiger SOUL (Given only by Tiger in her NEO and PRIME forms), they are "stuck" to the middle of the Bullet Board. Pressing a direction will move them in that direction (The further away from the center, the slower), but as soon as the button is let go of, they will spring back to the center. The Ball Game text is "Your loyalty to Ball kept you going all the way, even when you thought of giving up." Khaki (Remorse) The Khaki SOUL is a SOUL that is used by Syncopate. The Khaki SOUL is associated with are the Fingerless Gloves and the Shiny Glasses. When your SOUL turns Khaki, you can't jump, but you can go on each side of the bullet board. (The Khaki Soul is only given if Sync gets mad or Genocide Route.) If you win the Ball Game in Snowdin and get the Khaki Flag, the text says, "You were remorse about Ball being depressed, but, you got through it even if it happens to you every time.' Auburn (Self-Control) The Auburn SOUL is a SOUL that your default turns into when you encounter Minkfi Yawa in all routes, yet only when she gets mad, much like Syncopate. If you win the Ball Game in Snowdin and get the Auburn Flag, the text on the screen says, "The Ball had enough Self-Control to stabilize itself, thank you." When you turn auburn, it's as if Minkfi is controlling you, and you go into reverse mode. This SOUL is associated with the Creamy Turtleneck and the Library Book, both of which are items associated with Minkfi (but Minkfi is the future librarian, not the current, green Alphys librarian) Hybrid (Perfection) The Hybrid SOUL is a SOUL used by the Hybrids. The Hybrid SOUL is a half blue and half green SOUL with one half flipped upside down, and a brownish crack dividing the sides. The items associated with the Hybrid SOUL are the Serrated Spine and the Carapace Shell. When the player is afflicted by the Hybrid SOUL, they will become slowed for one second every three seconds. The Ball Game text is "Ball is full of flaws, but you made it perfect." Bronze (Judgement) The Bronze SOUL is a SOUL used by Noma. The items associated with the Bronze SOUL are the Ancient Multitool and the Life Support Gear. When the player posseses the Bronze SOUL, Noma is able to reload them back to former positions so attacks are landed easily, similar to Photoshop Flowey's abilities. The Ball Game text is "You judged Ball, and it passed." Gold (Value) The Gold SOUL is one used by Rickey Rat. The items associated with the Gold SOUL are the Glossy Coin and the Golden Hourglass. When the player possessed the Gold SOUL, they are frozen in place and completely untargetable, allowing for attacks to be lined up. The Ball Game text is "You saw the value of Ball, and so you let Ball win." Grey (Belief) The Grey SOUL belongs to Serif,who unlike most monsters,his soul has the orentation of a Human SOUL,and is also Grey instead of White. This soul is associated with the Beaten-Up Trumpet and the Cut-off Gloves. If you win the Ball game in Snowdin and get the Grey flag.the text says, "You believed in 'Ball' and that made 'Ball' let you win." Monster (Uniqueness) The Monster SOUL belongs to Needleteeth the Skeleton. The items associated with this SOUL is the Skull Helmet and the Pelvis-merang. When the player posseses the Monster SOUL, there are instead two heart boxes, one containing your red heart and one containing an upside down white heart that constantly moves inverse to you - if you head up, it heads down, etc. Each box is filled with white and gray projectiles. The white ones damage you like normal, but the gray ones don't affect you. inversely, the white heart is unaffected by the white projectiles, but getting hit by the gray ones damages Needleteeth - and you have no way to damage him otherwise. If you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the White flag, the text says , "Your uniqueness in 'Ball' made you special, and that let you win." Hazel (Innocence) The Hazel SOUL belongs to Cordelia. The items associated with the Hazel SOUL are the Lusty Cape and the Rusty Sabre. Cordelia can change your SOUL mode to Hazel soul mode. Your SOUL will make a duplicate of itself. If you go left, the duplicate goes right, and if you go up, the duplicate goes down. It is very similar to Needleteeth's SOUL mode. The fight can include other modes, such as blue, green, and yellow, but the concept remains the same. IF you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the Hazel flag, the text says "'Ball' noticed your innocence while playing and, being completely innocent, you passed." Pink (Euphoria) The pink SOUL belongs to Emily. The items associated with the pink SOUL are the Big Pink Ribbon, which Emily posseses, and the Music Player. Emily is able to change your SOUL mode to Pink soul mode, but only when the battle is intense (especially in Genocide Route). When this happens, you are limited to certain points inside of the box but rapidly. It's almost as if you're transporting. If you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the Pink flag, the text says: "Ball" had noticed your jocund output while playing, and that made you succeed. Cream (Honesty) The Cream Soul is used by Venus. Its cream with a smaller white soul in it. In Venus' battle, This will cause you to have a limited time to control the SOUL. After the five seconds are over, Venus will start controlling your SOUL. The items associated with the Cream SOUL are " Honesty Scarf " And " Honesty Armor " . Crimson (Lust) The Crimson SOUL is used by Lilith. It's a crimson heart with another heart in the middle. In Lily/Lilith battle your movements are random making it difficult to dodge and attack her but the effects will wear off in 5 minutes. The items associated with Lilith is " Love Gun" and "Fake Wings" Teal SOUL (Hope) The teal soul is unique to Jayden (KieRor098's upcoming OC) and the items, "Bo Staff" and "Black Belt". When your SOUL is teal, you are able to swing around a staff which can destroy bullets. In Photoshop Flowey's battle, the Teal SOUL's moves are: first, a bo staff swings around quickly in the middle of the screen. After pressing ACT, the Bo Staff will turn into a popsicle which heals you when you touch it. Violet (Hope) The violet SOUL is a new addition to the variants of souls. The ability to change someone Violet is restricted certain amalgamations of monsters. When you are violet, you are blue but without the ability to jump. Instead, you can change your gravity. Pressing a certain direction will change gravity to make things move towards that wall if afflicted by gravity. For example, if you pressed up, you would no longer fall down if you were blue, instead you would "fall up". This is actually rather similar to what Sans does in his fight at the end. While in the middle of the air, you can still change gravity. Items include the "Wizard's Hat" and "Enchanted Wand". Category:Canon Category:Fanon Category:Gameplay